


Evergreen

by Clexamnesia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is a top, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Ex Sex, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Lexa is also a top, Mild S&M, Post-Break Up, Smut, clarke and lexa being oblivious, high school romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexamnesia/pseuds/Clexamnesia
Summary: This is supposed to be Clarke’s night. After many years of hard work, today she is finally opening her own art gallery. And Clarke’s friends Raven and Octavia have promised to support her. But then Raven has the idea of bringing her new girlfriend to the opening, which Clarke doesn’t mind – at first. It is only when Anya insists on bringing her cousin, who has only just moved to town and doesn’t really have any friends, that the night, which was supposed to be Clarke’s night, takes a surprising turn.Or:The one where Clarke and Lexa broke up before going to college and slowly learned how to live their lives without the other. Fast forward nine years later when they meet again at the opening of Clarke’s art gallery. A lot has changed over the past years; Clarke has evolved from the cocky, rebellious teenager to a sophisticated business woman and Lexa from the popular high school sweetheart to a successful and stern lawyer. Apparently, Lexa is also a top now.Smut & Fluff and Clexa is Endgame
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 20
Kudos: 126





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of this fanfiction.   
> There will be flashback chapters in between.  
> The second chapter will follow soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading,   
> I hope you enjoy! :)

“Ray, what’s up?”   
Clarke is standing in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She puts Raven’s call on speaker and continues to apply nude lipstick.  
“Hey man, you ready for your big night?”  
“About as ready as I can be,” Clarke replies while trying to ignore the uncomfortable sensation in her stomach.  
“Listen, Clarke, is it okay if I bring Anya?” Raven asks.  
Clarke rolls her eyes at her own reflection. Of course, Raven has to spontaneously change their whole plans.   
“Sure, bring her! I’d love to meet her some time and all you two do is hide in a hole all day.”  
“You bet I spend all day in her –“  
“Raven, no,” Clarke interrupts her.  
“Hey, was I supposed to just let that opportunity slip away?”   
Raven is laughing loudly now and Clarke watches her reflection sigh.  
“Just make sure you two are on time and ideally don’t look like you’ve just had the best sex of your lives. Please.”  
Clarke lays down her lipstick and checks her appearance in the mirror.  
“Okay, promise,” Raven says, “Hey, Clarke, one more thing.”  
Clarke once again feels a pinching sensation in her stomach.  
“Yes? Raven?”  
“Uhm, Anya and I can’t pick you up, I mean, we won’t be on time to – I already told Octavia, though. She agreed to pick you up and drive you.”  
“Okay now take a deep breath,” Clarke whispers to her reflection. “It’s going to be alright. Octavia is reliable. She is going to be on time.”  
“Clarke?” Raven’s concerned voice sounds through the bathroom.  
“Okay,” Clarke replies, “When is she gonna be here?”  
“In about fifteen,” the relief in Raven’s voice is unmistakeable.  
“Great, I’m almost ready. See you tonight.”  
“Okay, see you, you can do this, Clarke!”  
Raven has barely finished her sentence when Clarke ends the call. For a moment, Clarke stares at herself in the mirror. She examines her make-up, her dress, her hair and eventually decides it’s alright.  
“You can do this, Clarke. You have worked hard for this and you’re not gonna fuck it up!” she tells herself. “You look hot as fuck, and even if you fuck up your speech tonight, no one is gonna notice because of how hot you look! Thank you for coming to my ted-talk, which was actually a pep-talk. Now go and kick ass!”  
She nods at herself in the mirror, grabs her phone and purse and leaves the bathroom.  
Clarke was right. Octavia is perfectly on time. The traffic is lighter than expected and Clarke and Octavia arrive fifteen minutes early.  
“Have you heard anything new from Raven?” Clarke asks Octavia as they get out of the car.  
“Let me just check my phone,” Octavia replies, “They should be here any minute now.”  
Despite the heavy sensation in her stomach, Clarke can’t help but notice how good Octavia looks in her tight black dress.  
“You look really good, O.”  
Octavia turns around with a bright smile on her face.   
“Thank you, Clarkey. So do you by the way. Absolutely gorgeous. I bet nobody’s gonna actually listen to your speech because they will be too busy drooling over you. I mean look at those boobies, damn Clarke!”  
Octavia smirks at her friend and Clarke has to laugh.  
“Thanks, O. Seriously though.”  
“Hey, look it’s raven and Anya!” Octavia points to a black Jeep rolling into the parking-lot.   
The Jeep parks next to Octavia’s little Audi and Raven, dressed in a grey suit with a burgundy bowtie. She hurries around the car to the other side of the car to open the door for her date and hand in hand they walk up to Clarke and Octavia.  
“Clarke, Octavia, this is Anya. Anya, my beautiful friends Clarke and Octavia.”  
Anya stretches out her hand to shake Clarke’s. She is wearing a long burgundy dress with no straps, matching Raven’s bowtie perfectly. Her long, blond hair is loosely braided and tied up in a low bun.   
“Nice to meet you, Clarke,” she says with a big smile on her face, “And congratulations on the gallery!”  
Clarke manages to mutter “thank you” and force a smile.   
“Damn, Griffin,” Raven smirks while Anya is shaking Octavia’s hand, “lookin’ good. You better get laid tonight.”  
“Don’t say that, Ray,” Clarke mumbles, “I can barely think past my speech. But, assuming I’m going to survive it, I’ll definitely get hammered.”  
“That’s the spirit!” Octavia shouts.  
“Uh, Clarke?”   
“Yes, Raven? What now?”  
Raven turns to look at Anya, who is determined to examine the ground below her feet.  
“I – well, I kind of invited Anya’s cousin to come too.” Raven scratches the back of her head slightly. “You know, she’s new in town and Anya – well, I thought, you know, she’d maybe like to get out some time and meet new people.”  
Clarke sighs. “Sure, I mean, the more the merrier, right?” Her stomach grumbles and she presses her hand flat onto it.  
“So, shall we go inside?” Raven asks.   
“I think I’m getting sick,” Clarke mumbles.   
“Alright, let’s get you a drink to calm you down a little,” Octavia grabs Clarke’s arm and they follow Raven and Anya into the building.   
“Champagne? Is that all you have?” Raven exclaims, “How on earth is one supposed to get drunk?”  
“Raven, this is a gallery opening, not a college party!” Octavia grabs a filled glass from the first tray she comes across and hands it to Clarke. “Besides, you’re not supposed to get drunk, you’re driving.”  
Raven shrugs. “Fair enough. No alcohol for Raven.”   
Clarke takes a tiny sip of her champagne. When she looks up, Raven and Octavia are staring at her with their eyebrows raised.  
“Okay, okay,” Clarke says defensively and downs the entire glass.  
“How do you feel now, princess?” Raven asks her.  
“Like I’m gonna throw up,” Clarke answers truthfully.

But everything turns out well, eventually. Clarke personally welcomes most of her guests, including her mother.  
“I am so proud of you, Clarke” Abby beams at her daughter and pulls her into a hug.  
“Thank you so much, Mum.”  
Abby smiles at Clarke after releasing her and then leans in.  
“Your dad would be so proud of you,” she whispers into Clarke’s ear.  
“I know he would,” Clarke says with a soft smile and the two of them hug each other once more.  
Clarke downs another glass of champagne before holding her speech. She thanks the Wonder foundation, the artists, her business partners Monty Green and Wells Jaha, her friends and family and once again emphasises how important the gallery is to her and how they all have helped her make her dream come true.  
“I honestly do not know where I would be without your support and I want you all to know that I am incredibly lucky to be surrounded by such wonderful people. Now please enjoy the evening! There is food, champagne and most importantly art!”  
Under the sound of applause, Clarke leaves the small stage and rejoins her friends at the buffet.  
“Well, that went alright, didn’t it?” Octavia asks, smiling at her friend.  
“It did!” Clarke says happily and grabs a glass champagne. “Jesus Christ, I didn’t realise I was sweating so much!”,  
“Clarke, language.”  
Clarke turns around at the sound of her mother’s voice.  
“I am sorry, mum. Seriously though, my armpits are like damp as a tropical forest.”  
“Oh that’s okay,” Abby says and pulls Clarke into another hug. “Will you show me around?”  
“Sure thing! Follow me.”  
She leads her mother through the different corners of the gallery, which slowly starts to get filled with people.   
“And this one was actually painted by a friend of mine from art school.”  
“It’s beautiful!” Abby whispers as she examines the picture.  
“Yeah… it is,” Clarke says absentmindedly.  
The two of them stand in front of a big canvas, painted with different shades of blue and orange.  
“It resembles a sunset at the beach,” Abby says, “Like the ones we saw at the west coast when we went there on vacation when you were a child.”  
“Yes, it’s beautiful.”  
A couple of tours and glasses of champagne later, Clarke is standing in front of her favourite piece in the gallery, while sipping on a glass champagne.   
“Hey Griffin, you alright?” Octavia steps next to Clarke.  
“Yeah. Perfect, actually,” Clarke answers.   
She closes her eyes and smiles. Her head feels extraordinarily light and all her thoughts seem to loosely float around in her brain.  
“I was thinking about leaving?” Octavia says, “I have to get out early tomorrow for training, but I can also find Raven and Anya and ask them if they could take you home?”  
“Yeah. Sounds good, I’s like to stay a little longer. Where are the two love birds anyway?” Clarke turns around to look for them.  
“I have no idea,” Octavia shrugs, “I’ll go look for them. They’re probably in the bathroom.”  
“Yeah, or in Raven’s car.”  
They look at each other and laugh.  
“Oh Raven.” Octavia shakes her head. “Anyway, I’ll go look for them and tell them you’re coming with them. See you soon.”  
“See you, O.”  
Clarke turns back to the painting and takes another sip out of her glass. The colours are smudged over the canvas in all directions like an explosion of a colour palette.   
“Clarke Griffin.”   
It is probably no more than a second until Clarke turns around. But the moment she hears her name, Clarke freezes. She feels like she is dragged underwater, all the noise around her suddenly dies, every movement is slowed down, breathing becomes impossible. All she can hear a voice in her head, saying her name again and again and again, until she finally manages to turn around. And although Clarke knows exactly what awaits her, nothing could have prepared her for what she sees when she turns around. A woman is standing in front of her, in a black suit and bowtie, her long, dark brown hair falling over her shoulder in waves, smiling at her. Their eyes meet and for a moment it feels like the ground under Clarke’s feet is dissolving into nothing, leaving Clarke, immediately being sucked into a deep hole with no bottom, desperately gasping for air.  
“Speechless? Or do you not remember me at all?” the woman asks with the hint of a smirk on her face.  
Clarke swallows and opens her mouth without any sound actually coming out. Panicking, she brings the glass of champagne to her lips and takes a huge gulp.  
“Lexa Woods,” to Clarke’s relief, her voice sounds firmer than she expected, “What brings you here? Are you stalking me?”   
Despite some initial trouble, Clarke’s voice has gone back to normal after only a few sentences, something Clarke is really thankful for.  
“Actually, my cousin Anya convinced me to come. I’ve just moved to town she thought it would be good for me to get out of the apartment for an evening. I have to admit, that she was right.”  
“Anya is your cousin? You are the cousin Raven’s new girlfriend invited? How come Raven has never told us?”  
Lexa laughs quietly. “I don’t know your Raven but I know Anya and I am pretty sure neither of them is aware that we know each other. I doubt they talk a lot.”   
She smirks at Clarke.   
“So,” Lexa continues, “you opened a gallery, huh? Pretty impressive. Do you still paint often?”  
Clarke feels a slight sting in her chest.   
“Not really. Turns out I’m better at managing art than producing it.”  
“Oh. That’s a pity, your art was always marvellous, but I guess if you’re happy with how things are, that’s perfectly fine.”  
Clarke’s mind is racing but so is her heart. That was a compliment, right? She takes another sip from her champagne. She decides not to discuss her mental wellbeing right now.   
“So, what have you been up to these past – how long has it been? Ten years?”  
“Nine years, actually,” Lexa says, a little too fast.   
Clarke raises her eyebrows and nods slowly. “Nine years. So, what have you been up to?”  
Lexa shrugs. “Oh, you know, college, turned out I wasn’t really into history so I went to Law School, helped out at my Dad’s office and now I almost voluntarily transferred here and yes, that’s about it.”  
“Law School, huh? Not bad” Clarke says.  
“You’re not so bad yourself, Clarke,” Lexa says, “You just opened your own gallery at 26.”  
“Well, I have worked hard for this. So, I can truthfully say I deserve this.”  
“You do,” Lexa smiles at Clarke.  
Clarke bites her lower lip while searching the darkest corners of her brain for something appropriate to say.  
“You look stunning, Clarke,” Lexa continues.   
“Motherfucker,” Clarke thinks, “is she flirting with me right now?”   
“I am happy to say the same of you, Lexa.”  
Lexa smirks and Clarke is almost certain that she can see her blushing.   
“Have you seen the artwork already? Do you like the artwork?”  
Lexa takes a sip of her champagne glass. “I gotta say, I do like it a lot,” she replies, without taking her eyes off Clarke.  
“Dammit, she really is flirting with me right now!”  
“I bet you haven’t even seen the best part yet,” Clarke says.  
“I haven’t? I don’t see how it could get much better.”  
“Damn. When did she get so good at this?”  
“Just wait for the afterparty.”  
Lexa nods. “There is an afterparty?”  
“Technically, no. But I can arrange one.”  
Lexa laughs.   
“Raven and Anya should still be around somewhere,” Clarke continues, “I can’t find them, but they can’t have left already because they’re supposed to take me home. God knows what they’re doing.”  
“Oh, I can imagine what they’re doing,” Lexa adds with a smirk.  
“So how about we find the two love birds and get out of here?”  
Lexa raises a brow.   
“To the real afterparty,” Clarke explains.  
Clarke pulls out her phone and walks back to the buffet, where she pours herself another glass of champagne. Lexa follows her lead. The gallery is almost empty. Monty and Wells are still talking to a an elderly couple in the corner, the catering service has started cleaning.   
“Raven, for Christ’s sake, pick up!” Clarke takes a sip from her champagne.  
Then, finally, “Clarke? What’s up?” Raven’s voice sounds through the phone. She seems to be quite short of breath.   
“Ray, where are you? You know you guys are supposed to drive me home, right?”  
“Uh, I mean, sure, of course, yes, Octavia told me. Hold on we’re just –”  
Clarke turns around to Lexa and rolls her eyes.  
“Jesus, Raven, where the fuck are you? Do you guys wanna go to an afterparty?”  
“Afterparty? I - sure. Where? At the Dropship? We can be there in like fifteen.”  
“You can what? No, Raven, you are supposed to pick me up so we can ride there together, Jesus.”  
“Clarke,” Lexa whispers and Clarke turns to look at her, “I can drive us. I’m here by car.”  
“Oh, sure, we’ll be there to –“  
“Hold on. You don’t have to pick me up, Raven, I found a driver. See you there in twenty? Bye.”  
Clarke has hung up the phone before listening to Raven’s answer.   
“I’m sorry, Raven can be really annoying sometimes. Let’s go.”  
Clarke waves goodbye to Wells and Monty and follows Lexa, who is holding the door open for her.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Lexa leads Clarke over the dark, almost empty parking lot in front of the gallery to a dark SUV standing at the far end. She hurries to open the car door for Clarke, who thanks her. Lexa gets behind the wheel.   
“So, where exactly are we going?”  
“The Dropship. It’s a pretty cool bar, with a small dancefloor but not really like a club.”  
“Okay, sounds great.”  
“I’ll navigate you,” Clarke tells Lexa, who starts the car and gently drives off into the street


	2. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend the night together and not all of it is innocent.  
> Actually, none of it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments and Kudos on my first chapter.   
> I havent published anything I have written in a very long time, so I really appreciate all feedback.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this second chapter.

The streets are almost empty. Clarke leans her head against the window and is admiring the blurry lights as drive past them. Lexa has put on some music. Nothing Clarke has ever heard before and nothing she’d ever listen to on her own but she doesn’t mind. Her thoughts are dancing around in the empty space that is her brain right now. She doesn’t dare to look at Lexa and determinedly stares out of the window. It is only when her phone vibrates that she turns her eyes away from the city lights. It’s a message from Raven. “We’ll be late.” Clarke sighs. Of course they will be late. Raven and Clarke have known each other for seven years and even though Clarke very much loves her friend, reliability is not Raven’s strong suit.   
“What is it?” Lexa asks and finally, Clarke turns to her.  
Lexa’s eyes, which are fixed on the street, reflect the different colours of the city lights. Shadow and light are dancing around each other on Lexa’s skin.   
“Is something wrong?” Lexa asks and for a moment only dares to take her eyes off the street and look at Clarke.  
“I –“ Clarke starts but then quickly changes her mind, “They are not gonna make it.”  
She has no idea why she has said that. Obviously, it was a lie.   
“Oh,” is all Lexa says.   
Clarke keeps staring at Lexa. The warm light falling out the windows of buildings on both sides of the road leaves Clarke wondering whether she can see traces of gold in Lexa’s long hair.   
“So, what do we do now?” Lexa asks carefully.  
Clarke shifts in her seat. “I don’t really know. Would you mind just driving me home?”  
“Of course, Clarke.”  
Clarke takes out her phone and sends a text message to Raven. “We won’t make it. You two enjoy your free time.” The she leans back in her seat and closes her eyes for a moment.   
“Clarke? You’ll have to tell me where to go.”  
Clarke startles and opens her eyes. “Shit, yes, of course. It’s left at the next traffic light.”  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Lexa seems concerned.  
“I’m fine,” Clarke says, and then, with a smile adds, “Actually, it couldn’t be better.”  
Lexa doesn’t look at her, but Clarke sees her smile and if it wasn’t for the lights, she’d probably be able to tell for sure whether Lexa is blushing or not.  
“Are you sure about that?” Lexa asks. She stops at the red light and turns to look at Clarke with a hint of a smirk on her face. Clarke simply stares back at her. When the light changes to green, Lexa turns away from Clarke again and takes a left turn. Clarke goes back to staring out of the window and at the dark, tall buildings. “Next turn right and then the second left.”  
“Take the next turn right and then straight across the bridge,” Clarke advises Lexa who follows her instructions. The blurred reflections of lights on the surface of the river are beautiful. Clarke thinks they may have never been so beautiful.   
“If you take the first turn left and park right before the next crossroad, that’s where my house is.”  
“Well, what if I don’t?” Clarke turns around once more. “Are you planning on kidnapping me, Miss Woods?” Lexa laughs and turns left. “I am very much not. I am a lawyer, I know my laws.”  
“Is it a crime if I tell you it’s okay?”   
Lexa doesn’t reply until she has stopped the car. “And who would believe me?” She looks at Clarke. “Well, who wouldn’t?” Clarke asks, “Who wouldn’t believe that I ran off in the middle of the night with a beautiful woman.” Lexa holds Clarke’s gaze. Clarke notices Lexa’s eyes flickering down to her lips. “Lexa?” Clarke whispers. “Clarke?” Lexa replies quietly. Clarke suddenly notices how close they already are. “Do you want to kiss me?”  
“Damn, is it really so obvious?” Lexa shakes her head slightly. Clarke shrugs. “Quite obvious, yeah. So?”  
“So what?”   
“You know what I asked you, Lexa. Take it or leave it.” Clarke shifts slightly in her seat to make it seem like she is going to get out of the car.   
“Clarke, no, wait!” Clarke freezes in place when she realises Lexa has grabbed her arm. She feels Lexa’s warm and soft skin against her and turns back to face Lexa. “I would very much like to kiss you,” Lexa whispers and leans in, her eyes fixed on Clarke’s lips.  
But Clarke pulls away. “I bet you’re tired,” she says and Lexa looks startled, “You probably still have to drive a long way home. I thought maybe you’d wanna come upstairs with me?”  
Lexa smiles at her. “Yeah. I’d like that.”  
Clarke is leaning against the closed door behind her and looks at Lexa, who is standing right next to her in the moonlit hallway with her hands in the pockets of her pants.  
“You look really good in that suit, Lexa.” Clarke says truthfully.  
“And that dress looks really good on you, Clarke.”   
This time, Clarke doesn’t back away when Lexa leans in to kiss her. When their lips meet, Clarke softly pushes herself away from the door and into Lexa’s arms. She wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulls Lexa’s head down gently. Lexa slides her hands up and down Clarke’s back and slightly presses her body against Clarke’s.  
“You’ll have to help me get out of this dress though,” Clarke whispers.  
“I’ll do whatever I can to help,” Lexa replies and lets go of Clarke, who instead takes Lexa’s hand and leads her through the darkened apartment and into her bedroom. As soon as the door closes behind them Clarke pushes Lexa backwards and into the door to kiss her.  
“Lexa, you need to take off your clothes right now!” Clarke lets go of Lexa and sits down on her bed from where she watches Lexa slowly taking off her jacket and bowtie. She kicks off her shoes and unbuttons her shirt without taking her eyes off Clarke even once.   
“You are taking too long, Lexa,” Clarke growls, “I want to see those clothes on my bedroom floor.”  
Lexa stops undressing, her shirt only halfway unbuttoned. Clarke raises her eyebrows. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
“I’m going to take as long as I want,” Lexa says calmly as she walks over to the bed. Lexa is now standing right in front of Clarke, who is still sitting on the bed, and looking down on her. “Now, let’s get you out of that dress, shall we?”  
Clarke is not sure whether she likes Lexa being in charge of how things are going. But then again, she really wants to get out of her dress, so she stands up and let’s Lexa unzip her dress. Clarke presses her lips against Lexa’s. She can feel Lexa’s hands on her back, one softly pulling her closer while the other one is pulling down the zipper of Clarke’s dress. Clarke’s hands find their way into Lexa’s opened shirt. When her hands glide over Lexa’s stomach, Clarke is certain that she can feel Lexa shudder. “Okay,” Lexa breaks off their kiss for a moment, “Now off with that.”   
Clarke raises her arms and lets Lexa pull the dress over her head. As soon as the dress is off, she starts unbuttoning the rest of Lexa’s shirt. But Lexa firmly wraps her hands around Clarke’s wrist.  
“No, Clarke. You’ll give me a moment to appreciate what that dress of yours covered up,” and she gently pushes Clarke down onto the mattress. Lexa crawls on top of Clarke, who again starts to undo the buttons of her shirt.   
“Clarke, be patient,” Lexa whispers softly. She grabs Clarke’s hands and presses them down onto the bet next to Clarke’s head. Then she starts kissing Clarke’s neck. Softly at first, her lips barely touching Clarke’s skin. Lexa releases Clarke’s wrist and her free hand brushes over the soft skin of Clarke’s stomach.   
Clarke is breathing heavily by now, her body shivers under the soft touch of Lexa’s fingertips. She wraps her freed arm around Lexa’s body and pulls her down but Lexa resists. Once again, she grabs Clarke’s arm and forces it down on the bed. Lexa’s lips are moving along Clarke’s neck and down to her bare chest.   
“Lexa, no!” Clarke cries out when Lexa suddenly stops. But when she opens her eyes and sees Lexa on top of her, finally taking off her shirt, she falls silent. With her bra still on, Lexa bends down to continue where she’s stopped before. Clarke digs her nails into Lexa’s back when she feels Lexa’s teeth softly dig into her skin and pulling lightly on her nipple. Clarke feels the tension in her body rising more and more as her desire for Lexa grows. Lexa’s hand is gliding down Clarke’s stomach and closer to where she so desperately wants to feel Lexa. Lexa moves her hand over the cloth of Clarke’s underwear and softly strokes the area between her legs. A heavy sigh escapes Clarke’s mouth and her tensed up body relaxes for a moment. Lexa’s fingers push Clarke’s underwear aside and she slips her hand underneath it. She feels how wet Clarke already is and smiles triumphantly.  
“Shut up,” Clarke, who has seen the look on Lexa’s face hisses. Lexa’s smile disappears and she retreats her hand. “Is this how you treat someone who’s about to fuck you?” Lexa asks quietly. Clarke whimpers. She is still not sure if she likes Lexa’s commanding attitude. What she does know is that she won’t beg. She won’t give Lexa that.   
Lexa has started kissing Clarke’s inner thighs. Her hand has gone back to softly stroking Clarke’s pussy over her underwear. Clarke pushes her hips against Lexa’s hands to increase the pressure, but Lexa simply withdraws her hand further.  
“Lexa!” Clarke mutters under her heavy breath. She won’t beg for Lexa to fuck her.   
“Yes, Clarke?” she only stops kissing Clarkes thighs long enough to answer her. Once again, she slides her fingers underneath Clarke’s panties. She starts slowly moving her fingers up and down Clarke’s wet pussy but doesn’t apply any pressure where she knows exactly Clarke needs it the most. Clarke keeps whimpering and Lexa smirks. She knows exactly Clarke does not like to be teased.  
“Yes Clarke?” Lexa asks and pulls back her fingers.   
Clarke is lying on the bed, looking at Lexa, her eyes wide in excitement. Lexa enjoys watching Clarke squirming below her, conflicted between her pride and her desire for Lexa.  
“Lexa,” Clarke begins again.  
“What is it, Clarke?” Lexa asks innocently, with her hand now cupping Clarke’s boob, “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Please…”   
Lexa softly tugs at the waistband of Clarke’s underwear. “Please what?”  
Clarke is breathing heavily. When she feels Lexa’s hand applying slight pressure to her clit still covered by her panties, she gasps for air and finally gives in, “Please fuck me Lexa”   
Lexa smiles and pulls off Clarke’s panties and throws them on the floor. “Good girl,” Lexa whispers before she starts flicking her tongue over Clarke’s pussy. When she moves up to Clarke’s clit, Clarke let’s a loud moan. She pushes her hips up against Lexa’s mouth eagerly. Lexa’s fingers are circling Clarke’s entrance, leaving her whimpering and squirming. Without taking her tongue off Clarke’s clit, Lexa pushes two fingers into her and starts slowly thrusting them in and out, leaving Clarke moaning in pleasure.   
Clarke is gasping for air. She can feel the tension in her body increasing with every flick of Lexa’s tongue on her clit. “Please don’t stop. Please,” she moans and the next second she feels Lexa’s fingers pushing into her faster and stronger. But the faster Lexa fucks her, the more Clarke wants it.   
Lexa feels Clarke pushing herself against her mouth and fingers. She increases the pace with which her tongue is flicking over Clarke’s clit. Nothing could make her want to stop fucking Clarke. She can already feel the wet cloth of her own underwear brushing against her thighs. Lexa pulls out her fingers almost completely, which leaves Clarke growling in protest, only to thrust them back in harder than before and continue fucking Clarke at a higher pace until she feels Clarke’s pussy tense around her fingers. Ignoring the exhaustion in her tongue, Lexa flicks her tongue a few more time over Clarke’s clit. Clarke’s body is quivering below her, and she is moaning in pleasure. Eventually, her body relaxes again and Clarke falls back onto the mattress, breathing heavily.   
“Well, that was quite fast.” Lexa smirks as she lies down next to Clarke.   
Clarke moans weakly. “When did you turn into a top, goddamn?”  
Lexa laughs softly at that question. “About one and a half relationships ago.”  
“That was pretty amazing though, Lexa,” Clarke turns her head to face Lexa, who is staring at the ceiling with her eyes closed.  
Clarke quickly climbs on Lexa’s lap. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulls herself up to kiss her. Meanwhile, Clarke’s hands find their way to unhook Lexa’s bra and she tosses it aside. Their kiss intensifies as Lexa pulls Clarke closer. Clarke firmly pushes Lexa back down onto the bed. She can feel herself getting aroused all over again at the sight of Lexa lying below her, who is trying to hide how badly she needs Clarke. Clarke’s hands are wandering over Lexa’s skin. She traces the line of Lexa’s collarbone with her fingertips and then slowly brings her hand up to Lexa’s neck as her other hand grabs gently squeezes Lexa’s boob. The weak moan that escapes her mouth causes Clarke to smirk. “I haven’t even done anything yet.” Lexa can’t bring herself to reply. “Do you want me to?” Clarke asks and Lexa manages to nod.  
“Lucky me,” Clarke smiles and increases the pressure on Lexa’s neck causing her to sigh.  
She releases Lexa’s neck and pulls off Lexa’s pants and underwear at once. With her hands she parts Lexa’s legs and softly keeps stroking Lexa’s inner thighs, watching her body squirming.   
“Clarke, please,” Lexa mutters under heavy breathing.  
Clarke starts kissing Lexa’s thighs, softly at first but then starts sucking on the sensitive skin.  
“Please fuck me.” Clarke doesn’t let her wait any longer. She brings her mouth to Lexa’s pussy and starts stroking it with her tongue. Lexa’s body is shaking, and she is moaning in pleasure. Clarke is flicking her tongue over Lexa’s clit and feels Lexa eagerly pushing her hips against her tongue.   
“Fuck me, please, Clarke, I need –“ Lexa gasps when Clarke pushes two fingers into her pussy without letting her finish her sentence.   
“This is exactly what you need, isn’t it?” Clarke whispers.  
Lexa manages a weak “yes” in between her loud moans. Clarke stops abruptly, leaving Lexa whimpering and squirming.  
“Lexa, you’re gonna wake up my neighbours, that is very impolite of you,” Clarke says, “If you want me to continue, you’ll have to shut up.”  
“Yes, yes I will shut up. But please, don’t stop again.”  
Clarke, again, pushes two fingers into Lexa and watches how her back arches and how she tries desperately to keep herself from moaning out loud. But when she brings her mouth back down to suck on Lexa’s clit, Lexa can’t contain herself any longer. When Clarke hears her loud moans, she brings her hand up to Lexa’s mouth to hold it shut. Lexa doesn’t even bother trying to be quiet anymore. Clarke keeps thrusting her fingers into her and sucking on her clit. She can feel Lexa’s body tense below her and her breathing gets faster with every thrust of Clarke’s fingers.   
“Clarke,” Lexa whimpers and Clarke feels Lexa hips trembling and her thighs tense around her head. Clarke keeps pushing her fingers into Lexa until she has fallen silent. Lexa is now lying on the bed with her eyes closed, her breath still shaky and her chest rising and falling unnaturally fast.   
“I got you, Lex.” Clarke is smiling. She grabs her blanket and covers Lexa’s naked body with it. Then she gets up and pulls herself a new pair of underwear and an oversized t-shirt out of the drawer. After she has brushed her teeth and cleaned off her make-up she gets back into the bedroom. Lexa’s breath has calmed down and Clarke is not sure whether she is asleep or not. Lexa looks so beautiful in the moonlight shining through the big windows. After she has drawn the curtains, Clarke carefully, she slides under the covers next to Lexa. “Goodnight,” she whispers and when Lexa doesn’t respond, Clarke presses a soft kiss to her forehead before turning to the other side and falling asleep almost immediately.


End file.
